


Love's blossom

by kaemiuwu



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: Natsuki confesses to Yuri.
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Love's blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago but,, I'm posting it anyway because It's still kind of cute. Enjoy!! <3

Natsuki stood under the Sakura tree behind their school, nervously twirling her hair around her index finger. In her other hand she was holding several Cyclamen which was Yuri’s favorite type of flower. Natsuki looked around, slowly walking around the blooming tree. She watched the petals fall from the branches while she regretted having the idea of going there in the first place. Someone like Yuri could never love her and the more she thought about it the more she hated herself. Her mind kept racing, coming up with different ways Yuri could reject her per second. She probably ruined their friendship, and that was the most painful of all her thoughts to think about. Before Natsuki could throw the flowers away and leave, she saw her. It was Yuri. She had come, despite how unspecific the location was on the letter she wrote for her. “N-Natsuki?” Yuri stammered, taking a few steps closer to her best friend. Oddly enough, she looked equally as nervous, almost like she knew what Natsuki was going to say. 

“You kept me waiting, baka.” Natsuki rolled her eyes once she never received a response. Yuri only stood there feeling guilty, tempted to ask her why she wanted her there in the first place if she was just going to insult her. “Anyway.. I-I need to tell you something.” Natsuki paused, suddenly forgetting how to phrase the sentence she practiced in the mirror so many times before. She held out the Cyclamen in Yuri’s direction, practically shaking. She had never felt this nervous before. “I like you! As in, like-like. And I really, really hope you feel the same way..” Natsuki said, her head slightly down as she held the flowers, waiting for a response. Her entire face was bright pink and even she knew her blushing was obvious. Yuri’s eyes widened and she almost had forgotten to take the flowers. 

Yuri closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breathe. She was freaking out way too much to reply, but she did anyway. “I.. Like you too!” She quickly replied, blushing madly and taking the flowers. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening right now. She didn’t even think Natsuki would have remembered her favorite flower, let alone care enough to confess to her like that. She could tell saying all of that was hard for her. She wasn’t the best with words in situations like these, so she did the only thing she thought would make the moment even better and hugged the girl of her dreams that had just confessed to her. Natsuki froze for a few seconds before wrapping her somewhat short arms around the person she hoped would be her girlfriend after they left school. They had never hugged before, the hug wasn’t even over, but there was no way Natsuki wasn’t going to miss being in her arms. All the times she had imagined how it would feel could be considered pathetic to the real thing. Natsuki pulled away, her face still pink though it wasn’t as noticeable now. 

“Really? T-That’s amazing! I hope you like the flowers.. I know they’re your favorite.” Natsuki said in the shyest tone possible while she picked at her nails. She was so happy that she felt like crying, but in fear of ruining the moment she held back the tears of joy. 

Yuri smiled, taken aback by how cute she was being. “I don’t like them, I love them! Though, I think they would look cuter on you.” Yuri let out a small laugh once she saw Natsuki’s adorable confused expression before she had placed one of the flowers in her hair. Natsuki laughed slightly too, feeling extremely flustered. “Ready to walk home now?” Yuri questioned, slipping her hand into Natsuki’s, intertwining their fingers. Natsuki nodded, feeling her face begin to heat up again. 

“Heh.. yeah.” She replied with a small smile on her face, walking towards the school gates while holding Yuri’s hand.


End file.
